The Royal Thief
by Izninja77
Summary: He is a thief for the kingdom of Ame, ruled under Pein. She is the king's daughter and heir to the throne. Will he steal her heart, or will the King marry her off to another? ... Do not own Naruto or any of the characters and techniques...


The Royal Thief

Chapter One

A figure was running through the forest at high speeds and great agility. Said figure was the leader of a high speed chase away from the royal guard. The king's men were trying desperately to catch up with the fleeing person. The figured stopped in the middle of the clearing knowing that his pursuers were not going to relent. The figure stood tall and shoulders back. He wore black leather boots with black leather armor. A half mask covered the lower his face, and a cloak to shield him from the weather.

The soldiers caught with him before long and started to surround him. "Hand over the items that you have stolen and come quietly," demanded the Captain of the Guard. The fleeing man turned to look at him, with an impassive face. Glancing around he noticed that the men were getting ready to draw their blades should he be non-compliant.

"No I don't really think I want to. Maybe if the king's men were doing their job then this would never have happened," stated the man. This only seemed to anger the men around him, still remaining calm waiting for their first move. "The question then becomes; what are you going to do about that, good sir?" he said in a mocking voice. The guards were now drawing their blades, edging closer to the man.

"You have some gall, boy. Though, that is not going to save your skin here. I repeat myself; hand over the items that you have stolen!" repeated the Captain of the Guard. The thief just tilted his head to the side, waiting for them to move first.

"I would love to stay and talk, but I have to fly, gentlemen. Now if you'll excuse me," he said as he threw a smoke bomb to the ground. In the confusion, the thief managed to escape leaving the guards shouting in anger. 'That should hold them off long enough for me to leave this part of the wood,' the man thought to himself.

Once the man got close to a village he lowered his mask and removed the cloak. He had a light tan on his skin, though still paler than most. His eyes were a sharp crimson that made the most hardened of men flinch away. Two lines tore from the corner of his eyes to the middle of this cheeks, making him look far older than his years. Thin lips and high cheek bones added to his attractiveness. His long, thick black hair was tied at the nape of his neck. The thief entered the village and started to blend in with the crowd. At this point he knew that he got away from the guards, even if they caught up with him at this point. He let a small smirk run across his face with that fact crossing his mind. 'Now to hand over the goods to King Pein and get my payment for another job done,' thought the man.

Just as he made his way through the village, he started to hear whispers of the guards looking for a man that stole from the King of Oto. This made his smirk grow as he left the village never once looking back.

The trip from Oto to Ame took a couple of days at a fast pace if the weather was good. But they didn't call it Ame for kicks. More often than not, it rained in this country slowing down most. Ame was ruled under King Pein: a hard man with a cold impassive expression on his face next to all of the time. The only times that the man doesn't have a cold look on his face is when his wife Konan was around. The king was a tall strong man, with spiky orange, red hair, and several piercing through-out his face. He we blessed with a special gift from the gods, called Rinnengan. It was one of the three Doujutsu, this one though, allowed you the ability to control the five elements.

After the long trip back to Ame, the man went before King Pein. "Ah Itachi, have you obtained the scroll I have requested?" asked King Pein. The thief, who comes to be known as Itachi, simply nodded and handing the requested item over. "You have done well child. I will send for you—"

"Otou-san," interrupted a soft voice from the side, "ah forgive me. I didn't mean to interrupt." Itachi looked toward the voice to see a young lady with bright emerald orbs for eyes and pastel pink hair. She wore a white kimono with black cuffs and obi. He arched an eyebrow at the new comer wondering who she was. From what he knew, the king did not have any children.

"Sakura, what have I told you?" scolded King Pein, with a hard look on his face. Though, with upon closer inspection, his eyes were soft while looking at the pinkette.

"I know, Otou-san. I just…" she trailed off. At this the king sighed and waved her off. A bright smile came across her face with this action. She turned and left with her pink hair and white kimono trailing behind.

"I'm sorry about that, Itachi. She's just an adventurous girl that one. I was going to call upon you later for another task, but I would like you to look after Sakura for me. Her normal body guards are with her Okaa-san, Konan, on a diplomatic trip to Iwa." Itachi could only look at him with an arched eyebrow. "Sakura is my daughter and heir to the throne. I don't have her publicly known for her safety while we are at war with Oto and Kumo," Pein explained.

"As you wish Pein-sama," was all Itachi said. Pein gave instructions to Itachi with what to do regarding Sakura. After all the details were given, the thief went to meet up with the young princess at the stables. Upon arrival he saw her brushing the mane of a white Clydesdale, with its nose, mane, and socks black. She had a light smile on her heart shaped face, adding to her beauty and grace. "Sakura-hime," Itachi called gaining her attention. "Your Otou-san asked for me to be your body guard for the day. Please call me Itachi."

Sakura turned to look at him with a look of wonder and smiled again. "Thank you, Itachi-san. Otou-san is always worrying about my safety. I understand his concern being his only child and heir to the throne." She looked away from him finishing up brushing the horse's mane. Sakura was a petite female, being up against the mighty Clydesdale only made her look smaller. She was not a sickly scrawny thin, but a fit thin with womanly curves that her kimono covered. Itachi, being the gentlemen that he was, lifted the saddle blanket and saddle setting them gently on the horse.

Sakura just looked at him with awe as he gently handled the creature. She was used to seeing the saddle just being thrown upon the animal with no care. She noticed the Itachi moved around the horse was with grace and purpose. Never once being wary of the great animal. "You are very careful towards him," Sakura stated with an awed tone. Itachi just nodded and finished prepping the Clydesdale with its bridle and reins. "You don't talk much, do you?"

"No," was all he said and started prepping another horse for him to use. This only caused her eye to start twitching. "Forgive me, Sakura-hime. I have never been an overly verbal person." After his explanation she calmed a little.

"I understand that Itachi-san. I have always been a talkative person. Kisame-san and Hidan-san have always carried a conversation, though sometimes I do enjoy silence." Itachi glanced over to her direction wondering how she could be related to Pein and Konan, they both have always been the silent type. Granted he did not know them that much, considering he did not even know that they had a child. He understood that with him not being originally from Ame would cause some mistrust; and he has worked hard to earn the trust that has been given to him. "The weather is nice today, it should be a lovely ride."

'She's very optimistic,' Itachi thought to himself. "Hn," he just grunted with a bored tone. They soon set off riding at a slow pace for Sakura. Itachi kept careful watch of his surroundings not letting anything get past his notice. "If you don't mind me asking, Sakura-hime; how are you and your parents so different?"

At this she just looked down and explained woefully that her parents are always busy with taking care of the country and dealing with war preparations. Due to that, they never have time for her so it was her caretaker that always looked after her. "I try to spend as much time as I can with them, no matter how little it may be. And what of you, Itachi-san, have you any family?"

"Hai," was all he said. Itachi was never one for speaking of his past, not even the king knew his whole story. He has seen things that most war veterans wish to forget, had memories that no man wished to be plagued with. Sakura glanced at Itachi with a confused look and saw the sorrow in his eyes. She was about to speak when he motioned for her to keep quiet. "Come out," demanded Itachi.

"You got good eyes, kid," stated a rugged man with an axe strapped to his back. Half a dozen men came out from the under-grove, all with a smirk on their faces'. "How 'bout you just turn around and go home."

"Very well," Itachi replied. He turned to Sakura, "Shall we, Love?" he asked her with a wink. All she could do was nod with a blush coming across her face. The men started to cackle with sick laughter.

"Boy, you are the only one leaving here. The girlie stays!" exclaimed the bandit. With a sigh, Itachi dismounted his horse, placing a hand on his blade, waiting for the other to make the first strike. This made the men's laughter grow in volume. "Do you really think you could all of us on?"

"Easily," being the only word coming his mouth. He heard Sakura gasp sharply. Turning to her, he told her to cover ears and close her eyes, and to keep them like that no matter what. She nodded in understanding and did as she was told. "Now, gentlemen, shall we begin?"

The six men attacked all at once, hoping to catch Itachi off guard. He, however, was clever enough not to fall for petty tricks. Dodging, and blocking their attacks with ease and practiced grace. Not a single falter on his part as the bandits only tired themselves out. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the man with the axe bringing it down forcefully, aiming for Itachi's head. Leaning back to dodge the massive weapon, he jammed the hilt of his blade into the said man's navel. The blow caused him to double over in pain, and brought him to his knees. Itachi gently placed the tip of his blade at the man's neck. The move caused the rest of the men to stand down, not wanting to lose their friend to an unknown man. "Leave," demanded Itachi with a sharp tone.

The ruffians fled the scene as fast as their tired limbs would take them. Once hearing the sound of rushing footsteps, Sakura peeked her eye open. Seeing that it was safe, she opened both eyes and uncovered her ears. "Are you alright?" she asked with concern lacing her voice.

"Hai, I am uninjured," Itachi answered truthfully. She did not seem to believe him and looked him over, looking for wounds. Once she got to his face, she saw a smirk written across his face, causing her to blush. "Like what you see?" he ask jokingly, not able to help himself. That statement only caused her blush to darken, her face now putting her hair to shame.

"I th-think its ti-time to go-go back n-now," Sakura barely managed to stutter. 'What was that about?" she thought to herself. Itachi only nodded with amusement flashing in his eyes. Everything was quiet on the way back, no more bandits, and only small talk between the two. When they arrived back, Itachi was unsaddling the horses and noticed that Sakura was still there.

"Can I help you, Sakura-hime?" he questioned with a smirk. He has come rather fond of seeing her blush, made a silent promise to continue making her do so.

"I ju-just wanted to-to th-thank you, Itachi-san," she stuttered, coming closer to him. He noticed that she was edging closer to him, and arched an eyebrow. She steadily came closer to him until she was right in front of him. Standing up against she noticed the height difference between the two. Itachi was taller than her by about nine inches, putting him at about six-three. Reaching up, she placed two fingers on his chin, pushing gently to the side, making his face turn. Reaching up she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and muttered a 'thank you' again, and fled inside. Itachi was not a man that could be surprised easily, but what Sakura did, did the trick. He placed a hand on the spot where she kiss, with a soft smile on his face. Shaking his head clear, he got back to work putting everything away, getting things ready for the night.

Please review….


End file.
